Nous deux et le chocolat
by Chibi Mow
Summary: NaseYoshi. Nagase rentre chez lui sous la neige


Auteur : Chibi  
Titre : Nous deux et le chocolat  
Parring : NaseYoshi ^^  
Résumé : Nagase rentre chez lui alors qu'il neige.  
Note : Pour cette OS remercier Japan FM qui a passé 'One Day in Winter' (chanson de la situation ^^) des Kanjani, puisque mon MP3 (milchy il s'appelle) a rend l'âme trop tôt -_-'. Remercier aussi mes cours d'info -_-"'

Nous deux et le chocolat

Laissant la trace de ses pas dans la neige fraîche, Nagase Tomoya rentrait chez lui essayant d'éviter de tomber ou d'attraper un rhume. Manque de chance, le vent redoubla faisant tomber un peu plus de neige détrempant encore un peu les vêtements du Tokio. Et dire que ce matin il faisait beau. Enfin beau... Il ne pleuvait, il ne neigeait pas, c'était déjà ça. En plus, il ne faisait pas trop froid alors que maintenant...  
Enfonçant un peu plus ses mains au fond de ses poches, Nagase aperçu son immeuble un peu plus loin. Enfin, enfin il allait pouvoir enlever ses vêtements trempés et prendre une bonne douche bien chaude avant de s'installer devant un drama débile avec un bon chocolat chaud. D'ailleurs, il pourrait appeler son amant pour lui proposer de venir ce chocolat avec lui.  
C'est toujours légèrement fatigué que Tomoya réussit enfin à atteindre sa porte d'entrée. La perspective de sa fin de soirée le fit légèrement sourire alors qu'il se débarrassait déjà de son manteau. Envoyant rapidement un mail à son cadet pour lui dire qu'il voulait le voir, Nagase se dirigea vers sa salle de bain.  
La journée semblait mal commencer mais il arriverait sûrement à faire en sorte qu'elle finisse bien.  
Sortant quelques minutes plus tard de sa douche brûlant, le Tokio laissa échapper un soupire de bien-être avant de se diriger vers sa cuisine pour préparer quelque chose à manger, après tout, son petit ami n'allait pas tarder à arriver.  
Jetant un regard par la fenêtre, il ne put s'empêcher de remarquer qu'une épaisse couche de neige recouvrait à présent le sol dissuadant les habitants de sortir. Et lui ne trouvait rien de mieux à faire que de demander à son amant de venir le rejoindre alors que le temps se rapprochait plus du cataclysme que de celui d'une belle journée de balade.  
C'est en soupirant de sa bêtise que Tomoya se redirigea vers sa salle de bain afin de préparer un serviette pour son invité. C'est lorsqu'il fut de retour dans la cuisine que la porte s'ouvrit.  
_ Tadaima.  
_ Okaeri. Et c'est pas encore chez toi, ici!  
_ Je peux emménager?  
Un soupire s'échappa des lèvres de Nagase alors qu'il se dirigeait vers sa porte d'entrée pour saluer correctement son amant. Se qu'il vit lorsqu'il arriva enfin devant la porte l'empêcha de faire un pas de plus.  
En face de lui se tenait un Okura Tadayoshi habillé d'un bonnet, d'une grasse écharpe, d'un gros blouson et même de gants et le tout, était blanc. Pas d'origine évidemment, vu les tâches noires que le Tokio pouvait apercevoir au milieu de la tonnes de neige qui recouvrait son amant.  
_ Mais... Mais qu'est ce que c'est que ça?  
Retirant son bonnet et ses gants pour les poser sur le radiateur à côté de lui, Okura lança un regard interrogateur à son aîné.  
_ Ca quoi?  
_ Toute cette neige! Mais regarde-toi, t'es trempé!  
Baissant les yeux vers son manteau effectivement trempé, Tadayoshi laissa une moue boudeuse s'installer sur son visage.  
_ Enlève ça, tu vas choper la crève!  
Débarrassant son cadet de son écharpe, Tomoya commença à déboutonner le blouson de Tacchon avant d'abaisser la fermeture éclair.  
_ Je sais qu'il neige, mais comment t'a fait pour te mettre dans un état pareil?  
_ J'ai dis à Yasu qu'il avait un gros suçon et que ça lui allait bien et Yoko à pas aimé.  
_ Mais pourquoi tu lui as dis ça aussi?  
_ Parce que c'est vrai. Ca le rend encore plus Kawai.  
Poussant un nouveau soupir alors qu'il accrochait la veste du Kanjani au portemanteau, Nagase remarqua que même le pull du plus jeune était trempé.  
_ Mais qu'est ce qu'il t'a fais Yokoyama?  
_ Il m'a fait tomber dans la neige et il m'en à mis dans le dos. C'était froid.  
_ Comme c'est bizarre.  
Retirant le pull de son cadet, le Tokio lui enleva son T-shirt par la même occasion.  
_ Va prendre une douche. Il doit rester des vêtements à toi quelque part.  
_ Tu vois que je pourrais emménager. J'ai tellement d'affaire à moi ici que tu ne verrais pas la différence.  
_ C'est pas la question pour le moment. Va prendre une douche.  
Une moue boudeuse toujours plaqué sur le visage, Tadayoshi se dirigea vers la salle de bain abandonnant son pantalon au milieu du salon. Avant de refermer la porte derrière lui, Okura tira la langue à son aîné qui soupira une nouvelle fois.  
_ Sale gosse.  
Un sourire s'étendit sur le visage du Tokio alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la cuisine allant préparer deux chocolats chauds avant de sortir un paquet de biscuit chocolaté. Yoshi avait raison. Si il emménageait ici, personne ne verrait la différence pas même lui.  
Une fois son petit encas fini, Nagase alla s'installer sur son canapé ne pensant même pas à ranger le pauvre pantalon qui traînait au milieu du salon sachant très bien que son Yoshi le ferait quand il aurait décidé d'arrêter de bouder.  
_ Nase-chan?  
_ Hm?  
_ Ca sent le chocolat?  
_ Va t'habiller et je t'en donne.  
Arrivant devant son aîné avec simplement une serviette autour de la taille, Tacchon attrapa le premier gâteau qui lui tomba sous la main.  
_ Yoshi!  
_ Mais j'ai faim.  
_ Va t'habiller!  
_ Pas envie.  
S'asseyant à côté de Nagase, Okura déposa un bisou sur sa joue avant attraper un nouveau gâteau.  
_ Je te jure!  
_ Alors?  
_ Quoi?  
_ Je peux emménager?  
_ Mais c'est quoi cette nouvelle lubie!  
Croisant les bras sur son torse, Tadayoshi montra au plus vieux qu'il avait décidé de bouder jusqu'à ce qu'il accepte.  
_ C'est Ryo qui m'a dis que c'était super.  
_ Peut-être. Mais seulement parce que comme ça il peut sauter sur Yamashita quand il veut.  
_ J'avais pas vu ça comme ça.  
Un sourire tendre s'installa sur le visage de Nagase avant qu'il n'ébouriffe les cheveux encore légèrement mouillés de son cadet. Attrapant la serviette qu'il avait préparée avant qu'Okura n'arrive, Tomoya la posa sur la tête du Kanjani commençant à lui sécher les cheveux.  
_ Remarque, si tu me laisses te sauter dessus quand je veux, je suis d'accord pour que t'emménages ici.  
_ Se sera souvent?  
_ Je sais pas qu'est ce que t'appelle souvent?  
_ Tout les jours?  
_ Alors oui, souvent.  
Retirant la serviette du crâne de son cadet, le Tokio lui adressa un sourire alors que Tacchon semblait en pleine réflexion.  
_ J'aurais du chocolat?  
_ Plein.  
_ Alors d'accord. Je peux emménager maintenant?  
_ Demain Yoshi, demain. Pour le moment commence par payer ton loyer.  
Devant le regard interrogateur de Tadayoshi, Nagase dépose son index sur ses lèvres faisant sourire le Kanjani. N'attends pas une seconde de plus, Tacchon déposa ses lèvres sur celles de son aîné.  
Attirant le plus jeune jusque sur ses genoux, le Tokio se dis que finalement, Yoshi avait peut-être eu raison de ne pas s'habiller. Sentant les mains du Kanjani se glisser sous son T-shirt, Tomoya laissa un petit rire lui échapper. Rapidement le haut du plus vieux partis rejoindre le pantalon précédemment abandonner avant qu'Okura n'embrasse de nouveau son amant.  
_ Faudrait qu'on fasse une pendaison de crémaillère.  
_ D'accord. Mais rien que nous deux et le chocolat.

fin  
Tacchon, Nagase et chocolat... La pendaison de crémaillère rêvée nan? Enfin, ça manque encore un peu de coca mais déjà comme ça je suis pas contre.  
Enfin bon, je me tais, je sauvegarde mon programme info et je publie ça.  
Merci de m'avoir lu  
Chibi


End file.
